Voice it
by Mettlei
Summary: Caught by Itachi, on his knees before his best friend Naruto, it couldn't be a good thing for Sasuke...But that's just the beginning. Yaoi. AU. Itachi/Sasuke. ItaNaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: language, yaoi, incest (not in this chapter though.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: in this chapter, Naruto/Sasuke (but don't get your hopes up, there's no lemon with them...there could be later if someone's awfully eager for it.) but the actual pairing will be Itachi/Sasuke._

_An: those who have read my other uchihacest stories (and actually recall them)...well in this one there's no way Sasuke's gonna top...nope...but otherwise I'm open for suggestions if you have any...you should also be prepared that the story will be dirty and...naughty?*smirks*_

_...voice it..._

The easiest way to put it would be... he was ashamed. But that was the easiest way, he personally was sure something like _mortified_ would be more...fitting. Yes, he was mortified. It was beyond those moments when you want to pull your own hair out because you're so damn embarrassed... way beyond.

When your older brother catches you sucking on your best friends cock...it's way beyond embarrassing.

his body refused to cooperate, moments ago he was moving his head, his tongue, his-...well parts of him was moving, but as soon as he heard that choked "Sa-Sasuke?" all his body was able to do was turn the head, with a sick 'pop' the heavy erection left his mouth and from the moment when his black eyes met those of his older brothers Itachi's, his body froze.

On his knees with a half naked, stuttering Naruto before him, he was staring at his brother like a deer caught in headlights.

His older brother seemed pretty much the same...standing in the doorway the black eyes sliding from his wet swollen and parted lips to the impressive man meat he was just trying to swallow down his throat.

He wished Naruto would do something since apparently Uchiha blood was made to freeze in these kind of situations.

"I-Itachi! Hahahaa, Sasuke...Sasuke said you wouldn't be home for an hour at least..."

He cursed the dobe's stupid way of scratching behind the head when nervous, seriously to him it seemed it would be more reasonable if Naruto would have hidden that...gorgeous...tasty...big...hard...flesh. Or the blonde actually though he's going to finish what he started?

Still on his knees, with his cheeks blazing hot, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, cursing inwardly when his nervous throat made a choking sound at the process, the half naked body before him apparently liked the noise, Naruto's hips snapped forward and he was poked in his cheek by the hard but satin soft cock-head.

He would have found it arousing...if his older brother's black eyes wouldn't be sliding over him, Sasuke was pretty damn certain he had never seen Itachi's alluring eyes quite _that_ big. He also was sure he had never seen Itachi gawking, unable to find words.

"I'm..." there was a cough as Itachi cleared the throat. "Seriously Sasuke...in the living room?"

It was really strange how Itachi's brain decided to scold him for the fact that he was giving a blow job to his best friend in the living room and not the fact that he was in fact giving a blow job to his best friend...

Or the fact that he was obviously loving it, obviously because his jeans were open at the front and his own stiffy was outside, or maybe Itachi wasn't aware of it since he was stroking himself as they got interrupted, at the shock he had squeezed himself maniacally and from then...his body froze...yeah, he was still gripping his manhood in a tighter grip than any vice or ass for that matter could..

It was only a question of time till he would pass out either from embarrassment either from pain.

Despite that...his stiffy remained stiff.

Naruto however was going soft before him and it took another heartbeat till the blonde gave out another lame chuckle and then tucked the half hard and still wet from his spit cock in the jeans zipping them rashly.

"Right... Itachi, there's nothing to freak out about!"

Hearing that his jaw fell lower if that was possible, Naruto...the voice of reason?

Itachi's black eyebrows twitched as the blonde crossed the living room reaching out for Itachi's arm. "Were not fucking for fun...and I didn't make him suck my co-..."

"Shut up dobe!" his senses returned all at the same time, on shaky legs he stood up managing to push his still somewhat hard cock back into his jeans, hoping they won't make a protruding tent.

He straightened up also making his way closer to his brother, he however kept a safe distance between himself and Itachi...and the couch too, that way when Itachi would finally snap out of it and try to kill him, he would have two extra seconds to run for his life.

It was then he noticed that Itachi failed to react to Naruto's tanned hand wrapped around the arm, Itachi's eyes were still on him, sliding over him as if seeing him for the first time ever. The black eyes stayed on him even when Naruto jerked Itachi's arm to get the older Uchiha's attention.

Naruto shouldn't have done it...

Obviously Itachi's senses returned all at the same time just like his had done, there was a brief moment as Itachi looked at Naruto taking in the blondes exposed tanned chest and then Itachi lunged, a pale fist connecting with a tanned cheek.

"How dare you? He's sixteen!" Itachi growled as Sasuke was jumping over the couch before musing to himself should he run for it and let the blonde receive the damage...it was really tempting, no one would want to deal with enraged Itachi just like no one would want to deal with hungry enraged grizzly bear.

But he had to, it wasn't like he could let his brother murder Naruto and it looked like it was about to happen, Naruto was on the ground with Itachi sitting on the hips, pale fingers wrapped around Naruto's neck.

"Itachi...stop...Itachi! Itachi!" there was no way...Itachi didn't hear him or didn't want to hear him, he didn't know.

He realised it was like pulling the aforementioned bear by the whiskers or something, but still he had no choice, Naruto was turning blue... he grabbed Itachi's long black ponytail, yanking hard.

"He wasn't raping me, for fucks sake..." he shouted and then jumped back, Itachi was standing up and turning to him...this was bad.

With his heart in his throat he dashed for the stairs with the bear (meaning Itachi) at his heels.

"You little cock-sucking—you—you slut! Don't dare to lock the door!" Itachi yelled from the other side of the door.

Oh he did lock the door and he hoped Naruto wasn't dumb enough to stay at the Uchiha residence, he _really_ hoped Naruto had the sanity to clear off as soon as he divided Itachi's attention. A glance out of the window confirmed that yes, Naruto really wasn't dumb enough t stay, the blonde was making it down the road in a rushed jog.

He knew Itachi would calm down eventually, his older brother was just...shocked and probably...disturbed by his earlier show, but he knew his brother would calm down.

That's why he sat on the bed while Itachi was banging on the door growling something about 'sick perverted baby brothers and their retarded advantage taking best friends'...really the earlier events weren't even Naruto's fault. There was no advantage being taken of him.

If anything he was the one taking the advantage...

"Sasuke open the door, right now!"

He wasn't going to... _he_ definitely wasn't dumb.

'An angry older brother' gained a whole new meaning as seemingly the whole house shook with the force Itachi collided with the door, unfortunately the door caved.

It was like time travelling, he once more found himself staring at Itachi's now flushed and angry face and said Itachi was looking back at him, the dark eyes narrowed and the nostrils flaring.

Itachi was crossing the room and he knew he's in for it... he just wasn't that sure what that 'it' was exactly, judging from Itachi's flushed face and rapid breathing... 'it' could be anything.

...

_An: let me know what you think :P there's quite a few kinks planned..._

_Mettlei..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: incest, yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: ItaSasu._

_an: Thank you all for the reviews!_

_An: okay, it's...the way it is...if someone's disappointed with this I'm sorreh. I'm open for suggestions for this story...don't be shy to ask...whatever it might be...kink, position, pairing (involving Naruto... I've never done NaruSasu or ItaNaru but if someone wants... it might get wrapped In the story)..._

_...Voice It..._

Itachi tried to calm his heart as he was crossing the room and grabbed unto Sasuke's upper arm jerking the delicate body towards himself, judging from Sasuke's face his younger brother was fighting the urge to scream out.

It was a good thing, he liked to know that he has some sort of respect from the younger. He guessed his younger brother was going through the crazy teens, and really Sasuke was dumb if he thought Itachi hadn't noticed the strange things happening lately. He didn't really mind Naruto... he didn't mind Sasuke fooling around with guys, he did too, but seeing his baby brother turned into a cock glutton had...blown his mind.

That's why he wasn't completely himself, he kind of heard Sasuke make a surprised yelp and he felt his arms moving as he moved fast and forcefully, sitting on the bed and pulling his baby brother over his lap...face down, the little round butt up.

The younger of them was spluttering and choking it seemed but Itachi couldn't care less, something had snapped within him and he didn't know anymore what kind of emotions Sasuke had just wakened up with the little spectacle.

There was something green about it though...some kind of green monster maybe. He wasn't sure but he knew it was raging in his chest...or lower.

"Seriously Sasuke? Naruto? So the noises coming from your room was when you were taking his cock, huh?" he growled out ignoring the way Sasuke's slender legs were trying to kick him, which was quite impossible while the younger was bent over his knee and kept there by Itachi's strong hand in the raven hair.

"Itachi..." Sasuke choked, sounding half pained half worried, but it was too late, Itachi's palm connected with the delicate round ass cheek hard, creating a loud smacking noise, Itachi keeping his hand on the abused spot felt his breathing getting harsher hearing Sasuke whimper and feeling his little brothers body go rigid.

"What the _fuck _are you doing, Itachi?"

Sasuke was screaming now, angry, furious...and honestly Itachi didn't know if Sasuke really deserved the spanking, he wasn't doing it because his baby brother liked cocks, he wasn't doing it because his baby brother was underage...he honestly didn't know why he was doing it, but he didn't stop, his hand went down rather hard stopping Sasuke's angry shouts, replacing them with a yelp, the little butt wriggled under his palm.

"Itachi stop!"

At the _demand_ Itachi felt better, he didn't feel guilty anymore, if Sasuke dared to use such a demanding tone it was clear as the day that the punishment is well deserved.

"Little slut..." he breathed out feeling through Sasuke's jeans that the flesh was hot from the treatment, Sasuke never stopped squirming over his lap and after the sixth slap his brain started to function again, not the way he liked though.

his brain choose to notice the curve of his little brothers backside, the arch of the back, the little droplets of sweat on Sasuke's pale neck under the spiky black hair as the face was probably flushed but pressed into the sheets...or the way the muscles tensed under his palm whenever he brought it down earning himself a mouth watering groan.

Try as he might he couldn't deny that Sasuke wasn't making the _right_ noises. They were too low...too...

Oh crap...

His heart stopped along with his hand...no, but he _must_ be wrong...

Itachi shifted his leg slightly under Sasuke, his lips parting when a low groan was heard and if that wasn't enough then there was the hard length he could feel...it seemed his baby brother took his punishment the wr-...or was it the right way...

"Let go..." came Sasuke's voice, ashamed and barely audible, but once more the older brother wasn't listening, Itachi was staring at the back of Sasuke's head, swallowing hard when his eyes travelled for the clothed little ass he was just abusing.

It took another three short and too fast heartbeats till a grin split Itachi's face.

"What's that Sasuke...aroused by your big brother?" he husked out his hand landing on the round globe under it and squeezing.

"I-it's not because of you!"

Hearing the stubborn and still awfully ashamed voice Itachi's grin turned bigger and somewhat naughtier...this was arousing him in return and soon there would be no hiding.

"No?" he asked playfully pulling Sasuke upwards and shifting till his baby brother was facing him, straddling him, their eyes didn't meet though, Sasuke was holding the hands over the red face and when Itachi tried to remove them he received a frantic shake of the head, the raven locks bouncing around before settling down.

"So it's just your body reacting, hm? Nothing to do with me, right?" he continued sliding his hands firmly up Sasuke's sides feeling the shiver rocking the lithe body and hearing his younger brothers gasp, he could bet anything Sasuke was beetroot-red in the face, he wanted to see, so he forced Sasuke's hands away keeping the thin wrists with one of his hands behind Sasuke's back.

He wanted to tease further, oh yes he did...but his own body demanded strange things right now, like his mouth on the pale swan-like neck, so he obeyed and before he knew it he was sucking on the pale skin like some sort of sexy leech, except leeches didn't growl and didn't bite...and..and Sasuke's skin was soft and...tasty.

"Itachi..." he supposed Sasuke meant it as a warning but it didn't sound much like it, if anything it sounded like a sluttish way of asking him more. And if Sasuke wouldn't like it the little tease surely wouldn't arch so deliciously giving him more space and definitely wouldn't rock the slim hips into his, that action was pretty much Itachi's undoing.

When he was pulling off Sasuke's shirt the squirming started anew, he could hear his brothers breathing getting heavy, Sasuke's hands were trying to stop him and push him away, so he had to move fast since he already had a damn good plan on what to do next.

To his utter enjoyment it was rather easy to overpower his younger brother, Sasuke of course was screaming at him as he used the same shirt to tie the fragile wrists on the headboard but in Itachi's head it only made the picture prettier.

"Let me go...what the f—have you lost it completely! What are you doing!" it was all crazy and shocked and angry blabbing from Sasuke, Itachi knew but the anger kind of lost its edge when he crawled over the lean body, licking his lips before he leaned over the younger and caught a soft lip between his teeth pulling it away from the white teeth.

"I'll give you what you wanted so desperately, trying to swallow down the blonde."

It seemed that it was only then that it actually sunk in to Sasuke what he's about to do, the slender legs started kicking him and there was a tearing sound above their heads but the shirt-rope still managed to keep the younger's hands immobile. Sasuke's legs he managed to keep harmless simply by getting between them as he started to rip open the dark blue jeans.

"Itachi...wait...no!"

His younger brother was beautiful...there was no other words he could come up with at the moment he revealed the pretty pink manhood seated into raven black short curls, all and all he felt like devouring his blood brother.

Sasuke was turning the head to the side biting on the pillow in frustration as Itachi roamed his dark eyes over the pale planes of flawless skin, they went through another struggling fit when he pulled the denim along with the skimpy black briefs off of Sasuke, leaving the delicate body naked on the bed, bound and in his mercy.

When Itachi pulled his own t-shirt off and started undoing his belt Sasuke's big black eyes finally settled on him, maybe it was Itachi's smirk that made the younger one's eyes go wide, Itachi's smirk only grew wider as the lovely big eyes slid down his muscled chest settling on his crotch.

His hard throbbing cock bounced free and he groaned from the feeling and from Sasuke's expression.

"Let's see if you can handle something...bigger..." the lewd words might have been a bit too much though, Sasuke gasped turning close to a purple, the rosy lips parted with no sound coming out. He knew what the expression on his brother's face meant.

"Yes, I'm serious." He confirmed nodding his head slightly, getting the jeans off of himself and scooting to his bound brother's side on his knees, his hand fisted the raven locks firmly, his swollen need standing proudly at attention before a pretty flushed and shocked face.

"I won't!" Sasuke struggled at the same time licking the luscious lips and closing the black eyes in what seemed to be a denying gesture but still it seemed to Itachi that Sasuke was loving this, the lean body trembled and Itachi's keen eyes didn't fail to notice that his dear brother was starting to produce shiny pearls of pre-cum.

"Yes, you will..." was all he said pulling on the black hair hard at the same time pushing his hips forward till his hot cock connected with the soft lips pushing on them to part them. The pretty mouth did part taking the tip of his cock inside, he would have felt like a bastard for forcing his baby brother to suck him off but it was quite impossible when a hot tongue swirled around the tip and suction was applied.

"Fuck...Sasuke!" he mumbled, not really controlling his voice or his hips, the hot tight mouth around him felt way too good to use his brain, all that remained were the instincts to move his body closer to get more, his hips bucking forward his eyes watching the sin as it happened.

Watching the lips stretching around his length as it was pushed deeper, watching his younger brothers closed eyes with the black long eyelashes fluttering and watching the cheeks flaring up with colour as he pulled his brothers face on himself with force feeling his cock being squeezed.

Buried half way he lost it completely his hips now snapping forwards in fast jerky moves, humping the lovely face, sweat collecting on his forehead as he tried to keep his breathing somewhat steady, failing miserably.

"Suck harder..." he managed to growl out, a shiver rocking his body when the younger complied seemingly forgetting that he was being forced.

He was probably pulling Sasuke's hair out, but there was no sounds of displeasure, Sasuke was groaning yes, but it was more like a plea for oxygen than anything else, wanting to prolong the heaven he was being granted, he rocked forward a strange sound escaping him as he looked down at his cock buried to the hilt, his brothers nose brushing his black pubic hair.

"Fuck!" he knew he's going to cum if he doesn't stop right then, Sasuke was too damn good even when being forced the little tongue pushing into his slit and roaming on his cock was too good of a feeling, so he did stop, but he wasn't happy about it, he pulled Sasuke away, his eyes going half lidded watching his baby brother gasp for ear hungrily.

Leaning down he licked on Sasuke's lower lip not minding the taste. "Mmm baby brother...but that wasn't what you wanted right? You wanted something else didn't you?" he teased getting on Sasuke's side his fingers sneaking down the pale body avoiding the leaking erection, his fingers tips connected with a wrinkled patch of skin even though Sasuke was trying to close the legs and deny him.

"Oh no Sasuke, don't be shy, I make sure you feel good too..."

"Itachi..." Sasuke all but squeaked out and he felt the slender legs part wider letting his hand to roam free. Taking that as a major encouragement he moved to the side on a lucky guess opening the bedside drawer, though there wasn't anything he could use as a lubricant.

"Where?" Itachi demanded, annoyed when the younger was seemingly trying to give him the cold shoulder or something.

"Not gonna tell me?" his index finger breached the wrinkled skin pushing in dry and to his knuckle, it was a matter to teach his brother but damn, the heat and tightness attacked his brains producing images of his cock seated into that tender flesh, he shivered, his cock twitching at Sasuke's yelp.

"S-second drawer, damn you...the second one!"

"Thought you'd see it my way!" he smirked extracting the tube using his teeth to clip it open. "Lift and spread your legs."

His brother apparently was hornier than he though, Sasuke's legs jerked as if to comply before the reddish lips formed a pout. "Fuck you... I don't want this!"

"Sure you don't, your slutty body does. It's your choice Sasuke..." he added his second finger holding the tube of lubricant in clear view for his baby brother, Sasuke growled most probably because of the dry friction, the white teeth gritted together and the beautiful eyes looked at him defiantly..Itachi kind of liked it. But when he tried to add the third finger the younger caved, squirming Sasuke spread the lean legs lifting them higher in a bent position.

Giving Itachi a sight to die for...

The reddened ass cheeks looked simply delicious, so did the little pink pucker with his two fingers stretching it apart.

Spreading his fingers apart and moving close so his knees supported the little ass in the air he applied the lubricant right between his stretching fingers enjoying the hiss that followed.

His baby brother was so red in the face and so...adorably fuckable.

He worked the lube inside and maybe his moves weren't all gentle, no they were more like rough as he added the third finger pushing them in hard and wriggling them in the thigh heat, to his disappointment it could be seen that this was not Sasuke's first time, Sasuke's expression wasn't as pained as it should have been. Itachi's face scrunched up thinking about the blonde fucking his baby brother for the first time, because really...who else.

He was always possessive about his baby brother so he really didn't like the thought of the blonde having Sasuke, no that thought made him ram his fingers in the already abused twitching hole hard and rough, his anger paid off when Sasuke arched, mewling at the ceiling and trying to push the delicate backside on his fingers.

"Ngh! Ah!"

"Oh what's that Sasuke...like my fingers? Hm?" teasing was crucial, because Sasuke was growling desperately like a horny animal when he pulled his fingers half way out not moving them back despite the fact that he really wanted to.

"Itachi...gh... don't... tease, bastard."

Having his baby brother howl in pleasure seemed like a damn good idea, so grabbing good hold of a frail hip he rammed his fingers in the previously found spot fast and hard, to see Sasuke's face while that one was getting finger-fucked was a sight Itachi would have prefer to any porn.

The noises of his fingers working the tender flesh and the noises of his brother's pleasure... it was quite overbearing for him, till this he thought he was a patient lover...right now he had doubts of his self control he felt his body shaking with anticipation, his needy cock twitch at every whimper, his heart racing fast and hard feeling his digits being squeezed in the heat.

He had to have Sasuke right then and there, pulling his hand away he couldn't even smirk about the disappointed grunt Sasuke let out, he could only groan himself as he stroked his leaking cock to get the remains of the lube to cover it all through.

His now shiny and big cock bouncing as he let it go, he made himself comfortable between Sasuke's spread legs kneeling between them, grabbing under Sasuke's knees spreading the sexy limbs as far they could go and pressed them upwards aligning himself.

His good control came handy when he thought it was a good idea to look at his baby brother's face...it wasn't a good idea. Sasuke was watching him with the black big eyes half lidded, watching him _hungrily_...

With a groan he pressed his hips forward averting his eyes downwards, watching the wide tip of his cock breach the pink skinned opening, spreading it apart. He bit his lower lip hard trying to fight himself, but there was no way, with a snap of his hips he found himself with his head thrown back groaning and trying to keep still, listening to his baby brothers choked breaths.

When he felt Sasuke clench around him he looked down, crazed when the sexy minx impaled on his cock was _smirking_ at him.

Not worrying about hurting his brother anymore he moved, loosing himself in the wet friction around his cock and the sheer perverted sight of his heavy girth being swallowed by the wet clenching tightness, it drove him mad with lust and pleasure, it made him drill himself in hard and rough spreading Sasuke's legs widely apart holding them by the ankles.

Driving deeper and deeper he switched from looking to their joining point to Sasuke's sweaty red face, at first his dear baby brother looked a bit pained, but that changed fast...changed to a somewhat pleased expression even though Sasuke was trying to keep the sounds in. seeing that only made Itachi pound in harder till loud slapping sounds were born arousing him further.

"Mh fuck, Sasuke... I knew you'd be a good fuck."

"Itachi!" Sasuke all but screamed out, the hands trying to break free as Sasuke's ass wriggled on the hard pole buried inside, Itachi knowing from before rolled his hips surely brushing his cock on the sweetest of the points into Sasuke's body, the soft inner walls squeezing around him deliciously.

"Look at me Sasuke..." Itachi half moaned half growled as he let go of the ankles laying over the lithe body supporting himself on his arms, his lips brushed on Sasuke's parted ones, even though the moment would seem gentle it really wasn't, he was rocking into Sasuke with force, now biting on the plump lips. "Tell me I'm better, tell me I'm fucking better than him, Sasuke!"

"Itachi..." Sasuke moaned a string of drool making its way from the corner of the delicious mouth, Sasuke's eyes hazed over loud moans coming from the parted mouth, Itachi took that as an answer, he _was_ fucking better! Case closed no questions asked.

Pushing up on his muscled arms, he took a moment to imprint the picture of a pleasured Sasuke into his brain, what a nice picture it was...

Itachi had a fetish... he loved to fuck people from behind, he really did but seeing Sasuke's face, seeing the black eyes on him as he fucked, he couldn't even think of changing the position, and when Sasuke's legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper with every time he slammed forward... it was the best sex he had ever had.

Hot, sweaty and half into heaven he wrapped his fingers around the pink cock bouncing between their slick bellies, getting a good grip on it he stroked, loving to see his baby brother come undone under him.

Sasuke's body jerked the legs around Itachi's hips tensing not letting him to move anymore, he could only rock into Sasuke's body, it seemed they both lost it at the same time and even though this was planned as a punishment of sorts it was nothing like it in the end, Itachi was growling with his release, his mouth pressing against Sasuke's in a somewhat sloppy and loud kiss.

Sasuke wasn't kissing back, Sasuke was screaming, jerking and spurting hot ribbons of cum between them, Itachi kept pumping the erection in his hand till there was nothing coming out and he himself was empty as well...

Okay so... he just fucked his brother...

Swallowing he pulled away, unable to resist looking down where his somewhat softened cock slid out of the abused and now reddish pucker, his seed sliding down and staining the sheets.

Shivering he sat on the bed, he bit his lip, there was no going back... and Sasuke looked...well, it was hard to tell, the beautiful eyes were closed and Sasuke was just breathing there still tied to the bed.

Standing up he untied his brother...the fact that Sasuke refused to open the eyes and look at him could mean anything, he didn't know, but Itachi always got what he wanted.

He leaned down, his lips brushing sweaty raven locks before he found the ear and whispered into it.

"I don't want to see you with Naruto ever again Sasuke..."

Thinking he passed the message Itachi walked for the door not seeing the grin forming on the younger's lips.

_..._

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	3. Chapter 3

_An: sorry...this isn't really what you call a 'late update'. I never meant to continue this for unknown reasons but then I had to complete this... we all hate unfinished stories. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy this final chapter even if it seems off since I have long forgotten what the story was really about and re-reading would mean a nervous breakdown. _

_Warnings: Graphic yaoi, Incest. Intentional Ooc-ness. AU._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_Pairings: Itachi/Naruto. ItaNaruSasu. _

..._Voice it..._

As the days passed, Itachi observed Sasuke closely. It seemed the younger was avoiding him but didn't seem angry with him...Itachi couldn't get smart.

He wouldn't fool himself, Sasuke hadn't hated the sex at the time...but maybe his younger brother was being eaten by guilt and shame... they were brothers after all.

But still there was something off with Sasuke...he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Like the fact that Sasuke didn't seem happy, yet there was no Naruto around to soothe it, usually Sasuke would resort to the bright ray of sun immediately.

He had seen the blonde on the street the other day and he would have given Naruto a piece of his mind regardless people would hear or not but he didn't have the chance, Naruto had disappeared right after their eyes met.

Obviously the blonde was scared of him...well he should be.

Having parked his car in the garage, Itachi went in the apartment knowing Sasuke was home because the door wasn't locked.

Itachi always took a shower after work, that was his ritual of sorts and Sasuke living in the same space was well aware of it so when Itachi came back from work and walked straight for the bathroom it was always free...

But not this time...

It was like the past was repeating itself...just not really.

With his hand on the silver-coloured door knob Itachi was frozen once more, the scene revealing itself before his eyes as he opened the door... he didn't know how to react to it.

There was Naruto and there sure was his younger brother, naked as naked one could be...and wet.

Itachi swallowed, ignoring the equally naked blonde, his dark eyes were set on his brother.

On the wet planes of skin and the frail looking wrists, pulled above Sasuke's head, tied with what seemed to be a makeshift rope from one of _his_ suit ties. Maybe it was a good thing Sasuke wasn't facing him, because Itachi heard sobbing and whimpering...or maybe it wasn't a good thing since Itachi could clearly see the reason for those sobs and whimpers.

Sasuke's slender pale legs were spread out and trembling as Sasuke tried to keep the weight somewhat on his feet and not the bound hands. The water streaming down the soft skin seemed rather hot judging by the steam in the spacious bathroom but... the thing that got Itachi's heart hammering in his chest and his blood disappearing from his system just to appear in his cock all at once was the vibrator impaled in his younger brothers little ass.

He could see it vibrating and he could see how widely it stretched Sasuke apart and just for good measure he dared to lean to the side to get a glance at his brother's front a bit, wondering that maybe he should get his body to move and kill Naruto for this, rescue his brother but that apparently wasn't the case.

Sasuke was hard, the pretty cock angry red, drooling down on the little smooth balls, his brother seemed to enjoy the vibrator torture to the core.

Itachi had told Sasuke he didn't want to see Naruto again... he had fucked his younger brother because he witnessed that luscious pink mouth wrapped around Naruto's cock and now..._this_.

Itachi was dying...but it was a funny sort of death, he was painfully hard and he was sure Sasuke didn't even realise he was there, the blonde was staring at him pretty much like a deer in headlights, frozen in place and probably going through a heart attack.

It wasn't easy for Itachi to look away from his brother given the circumstances, the lively toy buzzing strong enough for him to imagine what it did with ones insides, no wonder Sasuke's sobbing and whimpering got louder and more desperate with each moment. But Itachi did pray his eyes off just to look at the blonde still watching him as if waiting for his judgement.

Heh, the judgement...

He looked Naruto up and down slowly noticing that the golden skin was wet as well, so Itachi gathered that Naruto had been in the shower together with his brother, noticed the blondes lightly flushed cheeks and the mop of mussed, damp golden hair freshly styled by passionate fingers belonging to his sibling.

This was the second time Itachi had the unwanted chance to gaze upon Naruto's wet and hard erection... Itachi didn't really like Naruto but he couldn't deny that there was something that made it just as hard for him to look elsewhere.

"Naruto..." Sasuke groaned lowly, squirming and gasping for air, the toy digging deeper inside, Itachi clenched his jaw to stay silent, his brain frantically working all the options.

Of course he had to stop this, the sooner the better, he had to deliver few hard punches on Naruto and then discipline his brother but there was still the fact that Sasuke _knew_ he would come to shower at this time.

Numbly stepping forward he turned to face Naruto hearing another low whimper from his brother...Sasuke would have to endure.

Itachi's hands went to undo the buttons of his shirt, a light smirk adorning his pale face when Naruto fidgeted, the blue eyes following the movements of his fingers and stealing a glance at his bulging crotch.

Itachi wasn't sure what exactly kept Naruto rooted to the floor, wet, naked aroused and obviously worried for his own safety, but as Itachi threw the shirt on the floor and started to undo his pants keeping his tie around his neck loosely, he thought that maybe this all was his little brothers cunning plan.

And he already knew from experience that no matter how he tried he couldn't really resist Sasuke. Giving in was way more pleasurable.

Talking about pleasure...

Itachi didn't have to use force, not really because it seemed that Naruto was shocked into a state where the blonde would numbly obey him, for once he didn't really mind and Naruto gasping as he pushed the tanned body under the hot spray next to his whimpering brother, it was all a bit too much for Itachi.

Naruto and Sasuke together in the shower, it was such a pleasing sight, no wonder he was getting such sick pleasure out of just pressing Naruto against Sasuke's back, Itachi closed his eyes for a while just to feel Naruto's firm body, the lean muscles...

The sights, sounds and feelings were arousing him, his erection hard, pressing against Naruto's naked and wet skin.

He didn't care that he was still in his pants and they were soaking wet now, didn't care that Sasuke was still repeating Naruto's name and moaning wriggling against Naruto and if Itachi heard right Sasuke just asked Naruto to fuck him... how lovely.

Itachi wouldn't admit it to Sasuke or Naruto and he hoped it could never be seen but he really _was_ jealous, had always been, the main reason why he never approved of Naruto being so close to his brother.

His hand moved on its own accord, it gripped Sasuke's raven locks pulling Sasuke's head back with Naruto sandwiched between them, that's when Sasuke obviously realised there were more than just two in the bathroom now.

"Itachi..."

"You sound needy, Sasuke... can I help you somehow?" Itachi's words were almost too quiet and the sound of the shower almost dimmed it out completely, but Sasuke's and Naruto's ears were right there next to his mouth, they sure heard him.

Naruto fidgeted and pushed back at him as if to get away all of a sudden, but maybe that wasn't what the blonde really wanted. When Itachi led his hand between his brother and Naruto, gripping the end of the toy impaled in his brother, he pushed it deeper starting to move it in and out gently.

Sasuke it seemed was already too far tortured by Naruto before him, that's why he got so tempting and expressive reactions, Sasuke's whole lithe body was trembling, the sounds of the pained pleasure demanded for Itachi to give Sasuke all he could ever need, want or ask for. His question was never answered with words but those animalistic sounds were quite enough.

But all the things Sasuke did before, it apparently meant that this was how his younger brother wanted things to be...with Naruto in between.

Itachi didn't see how that might ever work out in the future but he was willing to try. What he wanted was never his priority, it was what Sasuke wanted.

And Itachi didn't even know what exactly he wanted when it came to Sasuke, because when he would look at it all with his head clear and his blood actually helping the brain work he might understand that the only way it could work would be with Naruto in between them. Not talking of sex.

But his hot blood was working to spur his body not brain, so he kind of let it go, his chest moving with the hungry breaths he took as he moved his mouth for Naruto's ear, the golden hair tickling his face, Itachi's other hand found two firm ass cheeks and he liked the feel of them so he grabbed and squeezed, pulling a strangled startled sound from Naruto.

"No..." Naruto realised where Itachi was going with this.

Itachi's face blossomed in a grin, he wasn't about to stop. These two deserved everything he was able to give.

"W-what is he doing, Naruto?"

It was almost funny because Sasuke sounded annoyed that he couldn't see anything, turning the head as far as the raven could Itachi saw the red pretty face and the dark lidded eyes trying to see what Itachi was up to.

Mentally shrugging Itachi took a good hold of Naruto's arm, this time Naruto wouldn't get away, this time Itachi wanted Naruto to stay.

He took out the still buzzing toy, pretty much loving the hissing sound Sasuke offered him for it, the toy turned off landed on the floor and Itachi turned Sasuke around with the back against the wall so his dear brother could see every little bit of his poorly hidden jealousy. In Itachi's head it worked as a punishment enough.

He made sure Sasuke's eyes were on him and Naruto and then he took off his tie throwing it like rope over a metal water tube above their heads. He wasn't stupid, he was expecting Naruto to fight him but he was slightly bigger and thankfully stronger too, he managed to secure Naruto's wrists tightly just like the loud-mouth had done with his brother, hands above the head, helpless and defenceless.

And with two such bodies at Itachi's mercy he was having a really hard time to calm down enough to actually enjoy this properly.

"You see Naruto, I asked Sasuke to stop seeing you... but you knew it already, didn't you?" it was also hard to make his voice sound steady and firm, no matter how Itachi had wanted to dislike Naruto it wasn't quite possible, in all honesty the blonde had an unnatural charm...besides that, Naruto was just hot.

"Stop!" after Naruto's demand Itachi showed all his human fangs to his little brother over Naruto's shoulder, his grin stretching wider when his fingers found the firm juicy ass once again, he teased the little opening after kicking the strong and tanned legs to the sides, Naruto growled but Itachi realised that it was just the courtesy of a silly pride, his fingers were digging inside, the tight heat swallowing them not so willingly with water as lube, it was how Itachi wanted it, with little pain.

But Sasuke's face as Itachi abused the little hole was priceless.

Itachi suddenly felt better than ever because there on Sasuke's face he could very well see that this was just one of his younger brothers sick fantasies and he was making it real... he was making his brother happy.

Twisted and sick happiness was better than...unhappiness.

"Why don't we show Sasuke how it feels to watch, you seemed to support the idea before."

Naruto shook his head 'no' as if that would stop Itachi now, right now Itachi wanted this more than both the younger ones taken together.

Before Sasuke started playing these games with him Itachi didn't know he might have a sadistic streak in him, but maybe he did. He didn't really prepare good enough and he knew it, he also knew that water was the shittiest lubricant one could have but he still took his fingers out, fighting off his wet pants, his body refusing to wait any longer.

But it was all worth it and his sadistic streak seemed to be appreciated by both Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi squeezing tanned hips pressed his cock in the poorly prepared entrance feeling naughty enough to look down, watching the sinful sight of him being connected with the blonde, the tightness and heat, the way Naruto squirmed and produced those low sexy sounds... it was all so hot and wet.

Sasuke's breathing sharp and uneven, Itachi loved doing this when his little brother was watching him with his cock hard and weeping for attention.

It wasn't long till Itachi was moving in and out with force, he pushed the perfect body forwards till the both of them moved enough for Naruto to actually face Sasuke as Itachi worked at the lovely behind.

Naruto long since didn't try to form coherent words, all they got from the blonde were grunting sounds and short cusses, that till Itachi fisted the golden coloured hair loving the way they felt between his wet fingers, he pulled back while watching his brother and never stopping to move his hips rough and fast.

Naruto made a shameful sound having to look at Sasuke while being rather roughly fucked by Itachi, but Naruto couldn't help but see how ecstatic Sasuke looked.

Itachi realised that both he and Naruto were just lovesick fools for Sasuke. They both were ready to crawl out of their skin just to make the younger Uchiha happy.

"Itachi... I can't wait."

Of course Sasuke couldn't wait and Itachi himself wanted to somehow get his brother closer, he knew he would come soon and then it would be over and all the guilt and shame would kick in.

Sasuke was leaning forward as far as he could the rosy lips almost touching Naruto's shoulder and the blonde must have felt it because the next moment the two teens were kissing noisily, wet tongues sliding together again and again, interrupted by shaky moans and pleading sounds.

Itachi helped Naruto to straighten even if he himself enjoyed the blonde bending down, this was good too and it didn't take acrobatic skills from him to reach around Naruto and grab Sasuke's slender legs.

Naruto and Sasuke got the idea soon enough and Itachi was sure that this was the moment when Naruto stopped caring about the technical side of things, about who was doing who and how that affected ones pride or manliness, which was all bullshit anyway.

So Itachi reached up, releasing the blonde from the bonds, Naruto's hands grabbed the prize instantly, the prize being Sasuke of course.

The smallest of them was lifted on Naruto's hips as efficiently as it was possible with Itachi relentlessly chasing his pleasure, impaling himself over and over loving all the wet sounds the sex and water was producing.

And then Sasuke was screaming out of pleasure as Naruto was intruding the lithe body with one strong move and Itachi was sure all three of them lost all reason then, they turned into three needy animals fucking, scraping and gnawing at sensitive skin.

He didn't even notice when or how Naruto managed to undo Sasuke's bindings and he didn't know why the blonde did because he rather enjoyed his brother tied up but Sasuke's hands found his neck and then his hair and then they were everywhere and on Naruto's skin as well... it was better.

Face to face with his younger brother they breathed hot breaths and then kissed, messily and all tongue and moans, the water was turning cold and at first it made them moan because it brought new sensations on their overheated skin but it soon turned icy and their moans turned into hisses.

Itachi, with his hands shaking and his throat refusing to stay silent turned the water off, biting into perfectly tanned shoulder afterwards, he sucked the soft skin with his eyes closed, all his attention focused on the feelings in his lower regions.

The sex was amazing, there was so much to enjoy it made him crazy. He kind of wanted to see Naruto's face too, not only Sasuke's pleasured one.

Naruto was doing a good job judging from the sounds Sasuke let out shamelessly, short phrases that drove both Itachi and Naruto insane.

Itachi wanted Sasuke in between, he wanted Sasuke on the knees, he wanted Naruto behind his brother and he wanted himself behind Sasuke, he wanted so much and in so many ways that a lifetime wouldn't be enough.

He couldn't see, so he chose to 'see' with his hands and fingers, they touched Sasuke's bottom, shaping it with swift moves till his fingers met with hard flesh sliding into his brother just to slide out and repeat the cycle over and over, harder and harder...same what Itachi was doing with Naruto and Itachi could only be amazed by the blondes stamina, he felt like losing it for a while already.

"Fuck..." groaning he didn't even know who's name to shout out, he ended up hissing in Naruto's ear licking it as Sasuke licked his neck. He was coming and he could feel it in so many ways that he wasn't the only one coming undone. Naruto's body was shaking and squeezing him, shuddering and moaning against him, desperately thrusting into Sasuke for the last drop of pleasure.

And Sasuke being the loudest of them when it came to such animalistic mating screamed out the climax towards the ceiling leaving red marks over Naruto's back with the nails, it was the sexiest thing Itachi had seen.

As suspected before Itachi felt bad it was over... he wanted more, he was crazed by the possibilities and by how good he had just felt, his orgasm had shaken him to his core, his legs numb and barely holding his weight but still all he could think of was _more_.

"Damn." This time it was Naruto, swallowing hard, trying to get the breath back to normal the blonde retreated from Sasuke slightly but didn't let go since it seemed that the raven would collapse to the floor as soon as that would happen.

Itachi noticed Naruto's legs trembling so he took a deep breath picking his dumbly smiling brother up on his arms, he was starting to think that the younger was some kind of nymphomaniac. The thought was sexy enough.

"To the bed." Sasuke murmured and like the love-sick fools they were they obeyed, Itachi carrying Sasuke and Naruto trailing behind.

They would regret not cleaning and drying themselves later but for now it didn't matter, the sheets soaked up the water and other wet matters. Sasuke pretty much still smiling, the black eyes opened regaining their sharpness, mischievousness.

Itachi could only narrow his own eyes at his brother seeing the sly glint in those charming eyes. "Sasuke, you could have just asked, never play such games with people...it could go very wrong." Yes, Itachi realised that this wasn't a time for a lecture but it had to be said because there were times when he was feeling hurt too and Naruto probably went through the same thing.

Sasuke didn't say anything just patted the bed at both sides for them to join.

They did. Love was silly like that.

"Does this mean I can keep seeing Sasuke?" Naruto wasn't really asking, Itachi heard the almost mocking tone the blonde had, it wasn't meant badly either it just sounded like Naruto was quite amused by the Uchiha antics.

"Yeah, just keep in mind that you're a dead guy as soon as you hurt him."

Sasuke beside him chuckled and found the strength to kiss him shortly, apparently Itachi's threats were being translated as a sign of deep affection by Sasuke and judging by Naruto's grin the blonde saw it the same way. Itachi felt his cheeks turn hotter...of course there was affection, of course.

And to Itachi's surprise the guilt and shame never kicked in.

_..._

_An: I appreciate feedback and your thoughts of the story, share them please... thank you for reading and for all the encouragements I received before!_


End file.
